Conflict
by babyulka
Summary: Kisah seorang manusia yang mencintai manusia tetapi dihalangi oleh manusia dengan sebuah konflik yang tidak terduga. KaiHun SeKai EXO Yaoi.
1. The Beginning

**[Author POV]**

**BRUK.**

"Shit! Pengendara mabuk lagi?" kata seseorang dengan jaket kulit hitamnya keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat keadaan mobilnya dan orang yang menabraknya. Sayang sekali mobilnya mengalami penyok yang sangat parah, ia sangat marah kepada pengendara yang menabraknya. Ia menghampiri mobil yang menabraknya tadi. "Hei keluar kau!" kata orang berjaket hitam tadi sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil dekat supir. Orang itu pun keluar dengan muka yang sangat aneh sekali, tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hmm... Bisa bertanggung jawab dengan ini?" kata orang berjaket hitam tersebut sambil menunjuk penyok di mobilnya. Orang yang menabraknya langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Kau mau berapa hah? Sudah ini ambil saja aku mengantuk" kata orang tersebut sambil memberikan beberapa lembar won dan kembali ke mobilnya. "Cih tidak bertanggung jawab sekali, aku ingin tanggung jawabnya bukan uangnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa deh besok aku akan adakan traktiran haha" kata orang yang di tabrak dalam hati.

**Besok Harinya~**

_Boys get up get up tuktuk teolgo stand up sijakhae chulbalhalge~ Let's clap clap clap!_

Alarm seorang laki-laki yang berambut pirang berbunyi, bahkan ada tulisan 'OH SEHUN IREONA' Akhrinya ia bangun dengan muka yang malas tanpa mematikan alarmnya, ia sengaja tidak mematikan alarmnya karena itu adalah lagu favoritnya, ia menyukai girlband f(x) bahkan sampai sekarang ia menabung untuk menonton konsernya nanti, ia juga menambahkan beberapa won kemarin dan tidak memperdulikan mobilnya dulu.

Ia pergi ke kamar mandi sambil membawa ponselnya dan memutar beberapa lagu. Ia juga kadang-kadang bernyanyi beberapa part pada 1 lagu.

Setelah selesai ia mengganti bajunya menjadi seragam dan pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan, appa dan eommanya sudah pergi bekerja, kakaknya mungkin sudah berangkat kuliah duluan, bahkan ia sudah secara tidak langsung lari dari omelan tentang kerusakan mobilnya. Ia hanya memakan beberapa gigitan roti dan langsung memakai sepatu, mengambil tasnya dan pergi dengan mobil. Tak lupa mengunci pintu.

**Di Sekolah**

"Yak Oh Sehun! Ada apa dengan mobilmu?" kata Chanyeol, sahabat Sehun yang langsung menghampiri mobil Sehun saat masuk ke parkiran sekolah. Sehun menutup jendela mobil dan keluar dari mobil dan kembali menutupnya, mengkunci mobil dan memasukan kuncinya ke tas. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" kata Chanyeol lagi sambil mengekor pada Sehun yang terus menghiraukannya. Sampai masuk ke kelas dan akhirnya duduk ia belum juga menjawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun aneh dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi lalu pergi ke bangkunya. Ia berpikir Sehun marah padanya. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan menghampiri Sehun lagi dan mendekatkan mukanya kepada muka Sehun. "Park Chanyeol.." kata Sehun sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Akhirnya kau menjawab, ada apa sih?" kata Chanyeol lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Sehun sambil melihat ke belakang.

"Ada orang yang menabrakku tetapi ini lebih parah, ah menyebalkan.. Untuk saja ia mau mengganti rugi, tidak seperti orang pertama yang langsung saja lari." kata Sehun menjelaskan. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, "Uangku sudah cukup lho~" kata Chanyeol membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya yang sebenarnya sipit itu. "Waa jinjja?! Konsernya 1 bulan lagi lho! Aku sudah tidak sabar." kata Sehun kembali semangat.

"Dasar kau Oh Sehun!" kata Chanyeol.

"Wae? Apakah ini salah? Kau sudah mengerjakan pr belum?" kata Sehun

"Tidak juga sih, Cuma kau terlalu berlebihan! Sudah dong, pasti kau belum. Kemarin kan kau latihan basket" kata Chanyeol menjitak Sehun.

"Hihihi, tau saja kau..." kata Sehun memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Iya iya, kau boleh menyontek nanti" kata Chanyeol menyerah.

Sehun tersenyum lagi dan beberapa menit kemudian bel sekolah berbunyi, semuanya kompak masuk ke kelas. Chanyeol kembali ke bangkunya, Sehun melihat jadwal pelajaran yang ia punya, "Ahh kenapa harus Hwang seosangnim.." kata Sehun dalam hati dan mengembalikan jadwalnya ke kolong meja lagi.

Tanpa diduga ternyata bukan Hwang seosangnim yang masuk ke kelas mereka, senyum dari para murid kelas terpancar karena mungkin Hwang seosangnim tidak masuk karena yang masuk adalah Kwon seosangnim, wali kelas mereka.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari China tetapi ia lahir di Korea, tolong terima dia dengan baik dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kim Jongin silahkan.." kata Kwon seosangnim. Dan masuklah seorang namja berkulit agak gelap dan gaya playboynya ia pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai, kakak saya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya di China jadi saya kembali ke Korea." Kata anak baru itu.

Kwon seosangnim menyuruh anak baru itu untuk duduk di bangku dekat Sehun, Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak baru itu hingga ia duduk di bangkunya. Hanya 1 dipikiran Sehun sekarang, "Ia sangat tampan." Setelah itu Kwon seosangnim pun menyampaikan bahwa mereka mendapatkan jam kosong karena Hwang seosangnim sakit. Kwon seosangnim keluar kelas dan otomatis kelas langsung ricuh.

"Sehun imnida.." kata Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kai. Kai menatap kearah Sehun lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Bangaseumnida Sehunssi." Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang melihat wajah tampan Kai tersebut, mereka pun mengobrol banyak tentang China, Korea, perubahan di Korea dan juga yang lainnya. Chanyeol juga join bareng mereka, Sehun juga mengambil kesempatan untuk mengerjakan PR Fisika yang sangat ia benci. Ia beruntung mempunyai sahabat yang pintar fisika.

Goo seosangnim tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas karena tidak terasa pelajaran pertama sudah selesai, sekarang mereka akan belajar pelajaran kedua, Sehun,Kai dan Chanyeol menjadi semakin dekat.

**==SKIP== **

Waktu istirahat pun akhirnya tiba, Sehun sudah menyelesaikan PRnya. Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kantin bersama, siswa-siswa yang lain juga menyebar, ada yang ke kantin, perpustakaan, bahkan juga ada yang di dalam kelas.

"Kai kau mau pesan apa?" kata Chanyeol menanyakan.

"Samakan saja seperti kalian." Kata Kai lalu duduk di tempat yang kosong bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol pun pergi memesan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sehun memakai headsetnya mendengarkan lagu, Kai curi-curi pandang melihat layar handphone Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun mendengarkan lagu f(x), Kai langsung speechless melihat itu karena ternyata ia juga fans f(x). "Hm... Sehunssi~ Kau tau piece of gold?" kata Kai kepada Sehun. Sehun langsung membuka headsetnya. "Victoria? Itu fansitenya Victoria nuna kan? Memangnya kenapa?" kata Sehun menatap Kai. "Yakk! Kau fans f(x) juga? Ah senang sekali bertemu fans f(x) juga~"kata Kai tersenyum aneh.

Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi ramen kesukaannya dan melihat Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bercanda bersama, Sehun dan Kai yang melihat Chanyeol sudah membawa makanannya pun pergi untuk makan terlebih dahulu lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka nanti lagi.

"Eh, kalian berdua mau main ke rumahku nanti saat pulang?" kata Kai menawarkan.

"Ahh boleh saja" kata Sehun

"Hmm Kaissi... Apa kau punya video baseball? Hahaha" kata Chanyeol.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian bicarakan" kata Sehun.

"Tentu punya lah, kau mau menontonnya bersama? Hahahaha" kata Kai lagi.

Mereka berdua tertawa renyah, sementara Sehun memakan ramennya tidak menghiraukan mereka.

**==SKIP==**

**Rumah Kai**

"Wah, rumahmu besar juga ya.." kata Chanyeol melihat rumah bertingkat dua itu. Sehun melihatnya kagum juga. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah Kai. "Ada siapa di rumah?" kata Chanyeol kepada Kai dan mengikutinya untuk pergi ke atas tepatnya ke kamarnya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, mungkin hyungku pulang malam" kata Kai sambil melempar tasnya ke kasur.

Sehun menaruh tasnya di dekat sofa, sementara Chanyeol yang ikut melemparkannya ke kasur Kai, sekarang mereka berdua—ChanKai, sedang tidur-tiduran di lantai sementara Sehun yang hanya duduk di sofa sambil memainkan handphonenya. "Kalian mau minum apa?" kata Kai berdiri. Sehun berkata terserah dan Chanyeol mengikutinya, Kaipun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sehun! Lihat ini." Kata Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrak abrik laci dvd Kai. Banyak sekali dvd yang covernya itu bisa dibilang diatas 18 tahun. Tunggu dulu, ada yang janggal di sini, mengapa semua covernya itu...

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan!" kata Kai masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa nampan lemon tea dengan es yang pastinya sangat segar itu. Chanyeol kaget dan langsung menjatuhkan dvd yang ia pegang, Sehun memasang muka aneh.

"Apa salahnya gay hahaha." Kata Kai sambil menaruh nampannya di lantai. Muka Sehun memerah, Chanyeol menganga. "Ya sudah! Ayo kita tonton!" kata Chanyeol semangat sambil memilih-milih dvd. Mereka menonton video gay rate mature dari Jepang. "Wah pasti sangat seru" kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil gelas lemon teanya.

"_Shhhh baby" "Ashhh faster" "Nghhhh"_

Terdengar suara suara desahan dari speaker tv di kamar Kai, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kai sudah memegang bagian bawahnya dan berkeringat, sementara Sehun memejamkan matanya, kadang-kadang ia bergetar karena mendengar desahan-desahan tersebut ia ingin segera pergi ke kamar mandi sekarang.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, di mana kamar mandinya..." kata Sehun dengan wajah yang ingin meledak sekarang.

"Ahhh tunggu dulu babyhh" kata Kai sambil terus memegang bagian bawahnya.

Wajah Sehun memerah, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil, ia yang melihat pintu kamar mandi dan langsung berlari ke sana tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya. Kai ikut berlari ke pintu kamar mandi, "Aku duluan!" kata Kai cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi, ia pasti sudah tidak tahan dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Ah, kebiasaan.

"Park Chanyeol, kau masih tahan hah sudah 2 jam tau" kata Sehun yang sedang menahan buang air kecil.

Chanyeol yang tidak menanggapi Sehun membuat Sehun gereget oleh tingkahnya, Sehun langsung mematikan tvnya, itu membuat Chanyeol langsung melihat ke arah Sehun, "Kenapa dimatikan? Sedang asyik tau" kata Chanyeol yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Ini membuat suasana menjadi hening dan terdengarlah desahan-desahan dari kamar mandi. Desahan Kai, ah, sudah ketauan sekali ia berbuat apa di sana.

"Kim Jongin! Aku ingin pipis!" kata Sehun berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Ahhh... Sebentar" kata Kai, lalu beberapa menit kemudian keluar dengan muka lega sementara Sehun dengan muka merah menahan pipis.

Sehun pun dengan cepat langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan buang air kecil. "Ahh... Menyebalkan sekali si Kai itu, aku hampir saja ngompol." Kata Sehun sambil memakai celana kembali dan mengelapnya dengan tissue. "Sudah lega Sehun? Haha maafkan aku." Kata Kai yang sedang memakan makanan ringan sementara Chanyeol yang sibuk mengganti channel.

"Heyy coba lihat channel MBC! Hari ini kan Music Core, siapa tahu ada f(x)." Kata Sehun semangat sambil duduk di sebelah Kai modus ingin minta snacknya. Mereka pun stay di channel MBC.

**Din Din **

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar sampai ke atas. Hyung Kai sudah pulang. Kai pun turun untuk membukakan pagar sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih ada di atas. "Ahh aku lapar Sehun" kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil snack yang Kai tinggalkan. "Aku juga, habis ini kita langsung pulang saja mampir ke minimarket dulu." Kata Sehun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua membereskan tas mereka, mematikan tv dan tak lupa membereskan apa yang mereka acak-acak tadi lalu turun ke bawah. Dari tangga terlihat ada kakaknya Kai sedang menonton TV, mungkin Kai sedang ada di dapur membuat minuman.

"Kau duluan." Kata Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol turun duluan untuk berpamitan pulang. Chanyeol pun menuruti perintah Sehun dan turun, terlihat juga Kai yang sedang membawa nampan berisi segelas kopi lengkap dengan gula dan krimer. "Hmm... Permisi.. Kami pulang dulu ya, lagian ini sudah larut" kata Chanyeol kepada Kai yang habis menaruh gelas kopi untuk kakaknya.

"Hyung.. temanku mau pulang dulu." Kata Kai kepada kakaknya, dan kakaknya Kai pun berdiri, tergambar sosok tinggi dan rambut pirang agak hitam, ia menghadap ke arah 3 dongsaengnya tersebut. Muka Sehun langsung berubah ia tak percaya.. Kakaknya Kai itu adalah orang yang menabraknya tadi malam.

"Tunggu dulu.. Kau yang berambut pirang. Kau orang yang meminta ganti rugi untuk mobilmu kemarin kan? Ahhh malas aku melihatnya. Pulang saja kalian, aku tidak peduli." Kata kakaknya Kai yang melihat muka Sehun dan kembali duduk tidak peduli.

"Hyung!" kata Kai tidak terima menerima sikap kakaknya kepada teman barunya.

"Hah, lagian juga yang menabrak itu dia, hanya aku saja yang kurang beruntung karena mobilku tidak bisa penyok, mobil murahan saja dipakai." Kata kakak Kai lalu mematikan tv dan kembali ke kamar.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingin memukul orang itu sekarang. "Ah Sehun-a maaf, dia memang begitu. Baru pulang kerja kan cape, mungkin ia butuh istirahat. Jweosonghamnida" kata Kai membungkukkan badan beberapa kali, meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana Kaissi, ayo Chanyeol kita pulang~" kata Sehun membungkukkan badan lalu pamit pada Kai, Chanyeol hanya mengikuti saja.

**==SKIP==**

**[Sehun POV]**

**Besok harinya..**

Sial hari ini aku sangat telat bangun, mungkin karena efek kemarin. Ah sudah lupakan saja. Aku terus-terusan melihat jam dan memarkirkan mobil di luar karena pasti pagar sudah ditutup. Aku berlari menuju gerbang dan...Gerbang belum ditutup, sial sekali. Untuk apa aku berlari jauh-jauh. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah dan pergi berlari menuju kelas.

"Selamat pagi Oh Sehun." Kata sahabatku Chanyeol menyapaku, aku hanya tersenyum, menaruh tasku dan melihat ke bangku Kai. Tasnya ada di situ tetapi mengapa orangnya tidak ada? Mungkin ia akan masuk nanti.

Seketika Bel berbunyi, Kai belum juga masuk ke kelas, aku pun memutuskan meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi padahal sebenarnya untuk mencari Kai. Aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa dan ikut benci kepadaku seperti kakaknya.

Aku mencari ke daerah-daerah orang-orang yang sering membolos—termasuk aku. Mulai dari atap sekolah, perpustakaan, belakang kantin, taman air mancur, seluruhnya tidak ada. Aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi, siapa tau ia ada di sana.

Masuk-masuk ke kamar mandi ternyata ada suara desahan di sana.. Sama seperti suara Kai yang aku dengar kemarin. Apakah ia tidak cape memuaskan diri sendiri? Aneh sekali.

"Kaissi! Kau kah itu?..." kataku berteriak dari luar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kim Jongin kau ada di dalam?! Kalau kau tidak menjawab akan aku dobrak." Kataku mengancam.

"Sehunssi?... Tunggu..."

"Sam.." Aku mulai menghitung mundur.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"I..."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Il!"

Dan **BRAK. **Pintu wc berhasil aku buka dan aku melihat.. Seorang Kim Jongin.. Dengan adik kecilnya yang menegang dan menakjubkannya. Ia tidak memakai bawahan sama sekali.

"Rrr... Kaissi..." kataku agak takut tetapi aku ingin sekali bersetubuh dengannya.. Tidak, ia sangat tampan. Aku menyukainya.

Deg. Mata kami bertemu, Kai menatapku tajam, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhku.  
Kai menarikku, menempelkanku di dinding wc yang sempit, "Kau mau membantuku... baby" kata Kai membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku, aku bergetar ...

**[Author POV]**

Muka Kai dan Sehun hanya berjarak tidak sampai 5cm sekarang, Kai menatap Sehun tajam dan langsung menciumnya, melumatnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman dari Kai. Kai menggigit bibir bawah Sehun membuatnya membuka mulutnya. Kai memasukkan lidahnya ke gua hangat milik Sehun, mengabsen semua giginya dan terkadang melilit lidahnya dengan lidah Sehun.

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai, mereka mulai kehabisan nafas, Kai pun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sehun, Sehun menjenjangkan lehernya. Kai mulai membuka kancing baju Sehun satu per satu sambil terus memberikan kissmark pada leher Sehun. Sehun meremas rambut Kai, ia bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Ahhh i love your milky skin" kata Kai yang sudah berhasil membuka jas dan kemeja Sehun, ia berpikir sekolah akan berlanjut ia menggantung baju Sehun di gantungan pintu.

Kai menghisap nipple Sehun dan memilin yang satunya dengan jarinya, tangannya yang menganggur mengelus bulge Sehun dan membuka resletingnya, membuka ikat pinggangnya Kai juga menyempatkan kesempatan untuk menggigit nipple Sehun, Kai meremas-remas junior Sehun yang sudah menegak sempurna.

Ciumannya turun lagi ke bawah, tepat pada batang Sehun yang sudah menegak, ia mencium ujungnya lalu menggulumnya sambil meremas pantat Sehun.

"Shhhh hmphh Jonginahh" desahan Sehun keluar, ia harus menahannya tetapi tidak bisa ini sangat nikmat.

Kai menggigit junior Sehun membuat ia bergetar kembali, tangan Kai memainkan twinsball Sehun dan yang satunya mencari hole Sehun. Desahan Sehun terus keluar, ia berdoa semoga tidak ada yang datang ke kamar mandi tersebut.

"I want to cum babyhh" kata Sehun sambil meremas rambut Kai dan _crot _, Sehun mengeluarkan sperma pertamanya, Kai langsung mencium bibir Sehun berbagi cairannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu..." kata Kai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sehun yang tadinya ada di posisi berdiri langsung jongkok dan menggulum junior besar Kai, ia juga memainkan twins ballnya. Itu membuat Kai gila dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahannya.

"Ohh Sehunahh fastershh you are so goodhh"

Sehun memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan menggigit junior Kai, ia merasakan junior Kai berkedut sangat cepat, ia meremas twinsball Kai dan keluarlah cairannya di mulut Sehun, Kai yang tau itu langsung berjongkok dan mencium bibir Sehun.

"Menungginglah." Kata Kai kepada Sehun.

"Tempatnya sempit kau tau? Haha" kata Kai lagi.

Sehun menuruti perintah Kai dan menungging, Kai menghisap hole Sehun dan mengocok-ngocok junior Sehun.

"Ahh Jonginn hmm"

Kai memasukkan jarinya ke hole Sehun dan meremas-remas juniornya.

"Apoooh Jongin sss" kata Sehun menahan sakit.

"Tenang baby, hanya pemanasan saja." kata Kai dan mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya. Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Sehun, ia menambahkan dua jarinya, memaju mundurkannya dan melebar-lebarkan hole Sehun.

"Jongin ahhhh"

_Crot, _cum kedua Sehun keluar, Kai mengambil cairan Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Sehun dan mengoleskan cairan Sehun ke holenya.

"Siap baby? Tahan ya... Kalau sakit kau bisa berteriak." Kata Kai yang mulai memasukkan juniornya ke hole Sehun. Ia memasukkan setengah dan jleb, juniornya berhasil masuk sempurna dalam hole Sehun.

"Ah..." Sehun mendesah pelan kesakitan. Kai memeluk dari belakang, membuat kissmark di leher Sehun, ia juga memainkan nipple Sehun untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Move it Jongin hh" kata Sehun yang rasa sakitnya sudah mulai hilang.

Kai mulai menggerakkan juniornya dengan gerakan pelan, sedang, cepat hingga diatas kecepatan biasanya.

"Ah ah ahh ahh" kata Sehun mengeluarkan desahannya nikmat.

2 hentakan, 5 hentakan, 10 hentakan, sampai 15 hentakan tak henti-henti menusuk hole Sehun.

"Ahhh Sehunah kau sempithhh"

"Fastershhh"

Kai merasakan juniornya berkedut dan hole Sehun terus menyedot-nyedot juniornya.

"Kai aku ingin keluar sshh..." kata Sehun membantu dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Kai menutup lubang junior Sehun dan memaju mundurkan juniornya lebih kencang dan..

"Ahhh..." desahan dari keduanya keluar saat mereka mengeluarkannya bersama. Hole Sehun terasa hangat sekarang.

_Kring kring, _bell istirahat berbunyi.

Kai mengeluarkan juniornya dan membantu Sehun berdiri, "Gamsa ne.." kata Kai sambil mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum lelah, ia sangat cape.

"Nah sekarang ayo cepat pakai bajumu! Sebelum ketahuan! Akan aku bantu" kata Kai mengambil baju Sehun yang digantung, Kai hanya tinggal memakai celana saja, bekas-bekas sperma di wc ia lap dengan sapu tanggannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap spermanya saat memuaskan diri sendiri..

Tidak sampai 5 menit mereka selesai memakai baju, dikamar mandi tidak ada siapa-siapa, mereka mencuci muka agar tidak terlihat kucel dan pergi menuju kelas.

**Di Kelas**

"Kalian dari mana saja! Bolos-bolos tidak mengajak." Kata Chanyeol yang sekarang berada sendiri di kelas dan sedang memakan bekalnya.

"Ahh mianhae Chanyeolah" kata Jongin meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana, kalian tidak istirahat? Mengapa kalian kucel sekali? Habis dari mana? Atau jangan-jangan kalian..." kata Chanyeol sambil memelototi mereka berdua.

"Ehhh tunggu, aku akan mentraktirmu ya Chanyeol" kata Sehun sambil memamerkan puppy eyesnya yang selama ini membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa mengalah.

"APA?! Kalian melakukan itu... Bodoh" kata Chanyeol menutup kotak bekalnya tidak nafsu makan lagi.

Kai menutup mulut Chanyeol, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja ya.." kata Kai memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Ya sudah, pulang traktir aku lotteria! Awas kalau bohong." Kata Chanyeol sambil membuka buku tugasnya.

Kai dan Sehun melakukan hi-5 dan memutuskan untuk menyalin tugas yang tadi.

**Pulang Sekolah**

"Naik mobilku saja, daripada pusing membawa mobil sendiri.." kata Sehun kepada 2 temannya yang sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Karena tadi pagi ia memarkirkan mobilnya di luar mereka harus berjalan dulu dekat gerbang belakang yang tidak pernah di buka.

"Ommo..." kata Sehun berlari menuju mobilnya, Kai dan Chanyeol ikut kaget dan berlari mengikuti Sehun. Mobil Sehun penuh dengan coretan-coretan spray dengan tengkorak dan banyak tulisan lainnya, kaca belakang mobilnya pecah, bannya pun kempes semua.

"Ini pasti ulah si pirang itu..." kata Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ada seseorang memerhatikan mereka dari belakang pohon dengan senyum evilnya..

"_Mission success..."_

**To Be Continued **


	2. Our Love Story

**[Sehun POV]**

"Sialan ada apa dengan mobilku mengapa jadi begini hah?" kataku mengomel tidak jelas melihat keadaan mobilku yang sangat parah dan tidak memungkinkan untuk di pakai. Ah sudahlah mungkin aku akan menyerah atas keadaan ini, "Bagaimana Sehun-a?" kata Kai dengan muka yang cengo karena mobilku yang parah ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, mungkin mobil ini memang sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai, kita pergi ke lotteria, tinggalkan saja rongsokkan ini." kataku tidak peduli dan langsung meninggalkan mobilku dengan tidak teganya, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku 2 tahun yang lalu, mengapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Sudahlah aku tidak peduli.

"Kita naik mobilku saja, ayo!" kata Kai sambil berjalan menuju sekolah lagi karena mobilnya berada di sana, aku dan Chanyeol hanya mengikutinya. Aku merasa menyesal memarkirkan mobil di luar sekolah.

Setelah sampai di mobil Kai, Kai menyetir, Chanyeol duduk di depan dan aku di belakang. Aku berpikir ini adalah ulah kakaknya Kai, tetapi aku tidak tega pada Kai. Aku menyayanginya. Atau tunggu.. sejak ada Kai dalam hidupku aku menjadi seperti ini. Atau memang hanya takdir dan kebetulan? Hah, aku tidak boleh negative thinking dulu.

"Sehunya melamun saja kau. Nanti kalian mau traktir aku apa nih? keke" kata Chanyeol menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Ia melihatku dari kaca spion belakang.

"Kami akan mentraktirmu air putih hahaha." kata Kai bercanda sambil tertawa.

Karena Kai menyetir sambil tertawa, ia menjadi tidak berkonsentrasi dan _citt, _mobil di rem mendadak oleh Kai, aku sangat kaget sampai jantungku seakan berhenti 2 detik. Kai langsung turun dari mobil, Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, aku yang dari tadi hanya diam tidak tahu apa-apa langsung melihat ke depan... Kai menabrak seseorang.. Aku langsung turun dari mobil dan membantu mengangkat wanita itu ke dalam mobil. "Kajja kita ke rumah sakit!" kataku agak panik sambil menggendong wanita itu ke dalam mobil.

"Kok bisa begini sih! Aku takut kita akan di salahkan dan dilaporkan ke polisi." kata Chanyeol panik.

"Kau berlebihan Chanyeol! Sudahlah jangan ganggu Kai, ia sedang menyetir." kataku sambil terus melihat wanita yang berada di sampingku, ia memakai baju yang sangat tertutup bahkan ia memakai masker lengkap dengan topi.

Tidak sampai 15 menit kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit terdekat, Chanyeol turun untuk memanggil suster untuk membawakan kasur yang ada rodanya itu entah aku lupa namanya, setelah suster ada di sana aku menggendongnya ke atas kasur gerak itu, tampaknya kepalanya berdarah. Yang kurasakan sekarang hanya satu.. Panik.

Suster sudah mengangkut wanita itu ke dalam Unit Gawat Darurat, aku kembali memasuki mobil dan melihat ponsel terjatuh dikursi belakang mobil, tampaknya itu punya wanita tersebut, punya siapa lagi? Aku membukanya, sialnya handphonenya di password dengan 9 titik menyebalkan tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun? Menelepon untuk menuntut diri sendiri?" kata Kai yang ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" kataku sambil terus memecahkan kunci 9 titik tersebut.

"Dia membeli makanan,sudah kuberi dia uang, tidak usah repot. Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya sambil melihat ke arah ponsel yang kupegang.

"Aku sedang mencoba membuka kunci untuk menelepon panggilan nomor satu di ponselnya." kataku bingung.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak tekan Emergency Call saja? Pikiranmu seharusnya panjang." kata Kai sambil menjitakku.

Betapa bodohnya aku tidak langsung menekan tombol itu, karena hapenya menggunakan huruf piyin jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti. Karena tidak mengerti aku memberikan handphone itu kepada Kai dan ia mengotak-ngatik ponsel tersebut. Dia sangat pintar dalam piyin, aku saja hanya mengerti sedikit huruf hanja apalagi piyin. Nanti kapan-kapan aku akan memintanya mengajariku.

**[Author POV]**

Kai yang sedang mengotak-atik ponsel tersebut berhasil membuka kunci 9 titik tersebut, ternyata kuncinya sama dengan yang miliknya, padahal ia hanya asal saja ternyata benar. Setelah itu ia mencoba mencari nomor yang pantas dihubungi. Sehun hanya cengo melihat huruf-huruf yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali tersebut karena wanita tersebut menggunakan tema kue.

"Kenapa tidak menelepon ibunya saja?" kata Sehun memberi usul. Wajah Kai langsung aneh, mana mungkin ia menelepon ibunya. Ibunya pasti menyalahkan mereka dan panik karena anaknya kecelakaan. Bodoh sekali. Lalu ia mencari lagi ke bawah dan... ditemuilah di Recent Call. _'Huang Ji Tao'_. Kai memutuskan untuk meneleponnya, jantungnya berdegup antara panik,takut dan juga hal-hal yang tidak ia pikirkan. Kai menyalakan speaker agar Sehun juga bisa mendengarnya.

_"Nuna yeoboseo? Nuna sedang sibuk kan? Sempat-sempat saja menelepon." _kata orang diseberang telepon.

"Mmmm... Nunamu..." kata Kai dengan tangan gemetar.

_"Hah? Nuguieyo? Nunaku kenapa?!"_

"Nunamu kecelakaan... Kami membawanya ke rumah sakit di daerah Gangnam. Cepat ke sini.. Kami janji akan menanggung semuanya."

_"MWEO?! Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau tidak gila kan?" _nada bicaranya menaik.

"Tidak. Tolong anda cepat ke sini. Kami tidak bohong."

_"Baiklah, jangan apa-apakan nunaku! Aku akan pergi ke sana secepat tupai."_

_Nuut nuut..._

Orang itu memutuskan panggilannya. Kai langsung melempar handphone wanita itu ke jok depan. Untung saja tidak jatuh, lemparannya keras sekali dan untung saja tidak membuat ponsel itu pecah. Sebenarnya siapa perempuan itu? Dan siapa Huang Ji Tao itu? Mengapa perempuan itu menggunakan piyin untuk ponselnya? Mengapa ia menggunakan pakaian tertutup?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin mereka ajukan sekarang, hanya ada rasa penasaran dan panik mereka hanya hening yang ada sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua. Wajah mereka memucat khawatir dan... _Clek._

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan langsung menatap Kai dan Sehun aneh, wajah mereka pucat sekali dan mereka melamun tidak jelas. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan muka mereka dan tidak ada respon sama sekali. "Ya sudah aku makan sendiri burgernya." kata Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan dan membuat mereka tersadar kembali. "Yakk Park Chanyeol! Rakus sekali." kata Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol hampir menutup pintu mobil kembali.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil lagi dan tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya, "Lebih baik kita makan di dalam rumah sakit. Di dekat ruang tunggu. Kami sudah menelepon adik dari wanita tersebut." kata Kai sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Sehun ber-tiga mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah sakit dan berjalan ke ruang tunggu UGD, lampu emergency masih merah. Itu artinya operasi masih dijalankan dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan dulu.

Mereka makan sambil melamun. Mulutnya mengunyah tetapi matanya melihat hanya ke satu arah. Bahkan orang-orang yang lewat kadang melihat mereka.

"Kau yang tadi menelepon?.." kata seseorang menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Chanyeol hampir saja berteriak melihat seseorang berpostur tubuh gagah dengan warna hitam di kantung matanya. Telingannya juga ditindik membuat Chanyeol mengira itu adalah orang jahat jadi ia kaget. Kai yang melihat ke arah orang itu hampir hanya melihat orang itu dan mengaga lagi.

Lampu emergency mati. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari UGD dan mereka bertiga langsung berdiri, "Ada luka di kepalanya.. Kami sudah menjahitnya, ia baik-baik bisa mengunjunginya 30 menit lagi setelah pemulihan. Biaya administrasi bisa dibayar di informasi. Terimakasih." kata dokter itu sambil membungkukkan badan lalu pergi kembali. Mungkin ia sangat sibuk.

"Hmm... Namaku Zitao panggil saja Tao. Jadi kalian siapa?" kata orang yang namanya sama dengan kontak di handphone yang ia telepon tadi. Kai menjelaskan mereka siapa dan memberikan handphone wanita itu kepada ternyata seumuran dengan mereka, dikiranya Tao sudah kuliah ternyata masih sekolah sama dengan mereka. Orangnya baik tidak seperti yang mereka duga, Tao bercerita banyak sambil berkeliling rumah sakit. Dan sampai 30 menit berlalu. Mereka pun berkunjung ke kamar nunanya Tao. Tao dan nunanya berasal dari China, kadang kadang Kai dan Tao berbicara bahasa China untuk mengerjai Chanyeol dan Sehun.

_Clek, _Tao membuka pintu kamar tersebut, bisa dilihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang tertidur dengan perban di kepalanya dan juga infus yang ada ditanganya. Mereka mendekati wanita itu dan...

"Victoria Song?..." kata Chanyeol sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Kai dan Sehun yang melihat wanita itu langsung kaget tidak percaya karena wanita itu memang benar-benar Victoria Song, leader dari girlband yang sangat mereka idolakan, f(x).

"Ya, Song nuna.. Kenapa?" kata Tao sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah kasur.

Kai menatap Victoria kaget sambil agak membulatkan matanya, mereka tidak percaya akan bertemu idolanya bahkan membuat idolanya kecelakaan seperti ini.. Mereka merasa sangat bersalah. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kalian sudah mau bertanggung jawab." kata Tao sambil melihat nunanya yang terbaring di situ.

Sehun langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mencari kata 'Victoria' di akun SNSnya. Ia bernafas lega, tidak ada pemberitahuan tentang kecelakaan tersebut. Tao berjanji akan menutup mulutnya dan tidak memberitahukan kepada publik. "Hmm.. Margamu Huang tapi mengapa nunamu Song?" kata Kai agak bingung.

"Ohhh tidak, aku hanya lebih suka menyebut dia nuna. Dia sepupuku." kata Tao tersenyum.

Mereka ber-tiga mengangguk, "Kau tidak menelepon member f(x) lainnya?" kata Sehun.

"Mau sekali bertemu Luna? Hahaha" kata Chanyeol agak menahan tertawanya.

Sehun melakukan pout.

"Kalian tidak pulang? Sudah selarut ini, pasti kalian harus sekolah besok. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya." kata Tao.

Mereka ber-tiga mengangguk dan pamit untuk pulang,masalah mobil Sehun seakan sudah tidak ada dipikiran mereka, mereka sangat senang bisa bertemu idola mereka dan mendapatkan teman baru. Mereka juga bertukar nomor telepon dan juga akun SNS agar bisa kenal lebih dekat.

"Kai-ah, Sehun-ah, aku dikirim pesan oleh eomma, katanya aku harus ke rumah nenekku. Apa kalian tidak keberatan kalau aku pulang duluan?" kata Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan Chanyeol, dan melihat Chanyeol pergi ke arah stasiun bus dan mereka berdua pergi ke mobil Kai.

"Tertarik untuk makan malam dulu?" kata Kai yang sudah duduk di bangku supir.

"Hanya berdua?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Apa ini? Kencan?"

"Hmm... Mungkin?"

"..."

"Diam berarti menerima."

"..."

"OKAY! Ini kencan pertama kita, aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat makan malam yang paling bagus." kata Kai dan langsung melajukan mobilnya ke tempat makan malam mereka.

Di mobil terasa sangat dingin dan hening sekali, hanya ada suara nyanyian di radio yang baru saja Sehun nyalakan, AC tidak dinyalakan karena memang udara malam ini dingin sekali. Bahkan mereka masih menggunakan baju seragam. Jadi Sehun melepas jas seragam mereka dan menggunakan jaket, ia juga mengambilkan Kai jaket.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah perjalanan yang panjang, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah restoran yang cukup berkelas tetapi sangat sepi. Saat mereka masuk juga hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang makan di sana. Atau mungkin ini restoran baru? Entahlah, mereka pasti sangat menikmatinya. Mereka memutuskan duduk di lantai atas, di luar, di udara dingin yang sedang berhembus kencang. Walaupun dingin tetapi pemandangannya sangat bagus. Itu yang membuat mereka memilih duduk di sana.

Mereka memesan zuppa soup, pasta, pudding untuk dessert dan juga coklat hangat untuk minumannya. Terdengar melodi piano dan biola dari dalam yang terdengar sangat indah, cukup menyenangkan sekali di sini. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Kai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Menurut Kai Sehun sangat manis. Ia menyukainya.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka, hanya ada suara hembusan angin dan melodi indah dari dalam. Makanan belum juga datang, Sehun memejamkan matanya, "Hyungmu apa kabar?" kata Sehun memecahkan keheningan sambil terus memejamkan matanya. Kai masih menatap Sehun. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, dia memang seperti itu." kata Kai.

Tidak lama kemudian zuppa soup datang, mereka mulai memakannya dengan sangat baik, hangat sekali di udara yang dingin seperti ini, lalu makanan mulai datang bergantian dan mereka makan dalam hening. Tidak berbicara sama sekali. Setelah makanan habis baru ada pembicaraan...

"Kau kedinginan?" kata Kai. Sehun mengangguk.

Kai langsung memegang tangan Sehun, Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, "Aku mengantuk." kata Sehun. Kai tersernyum lalu berdiri, "Ayo kita pulang, atau mau aku gendong?" kata Kai membuat Sehun tertawa malas. Mereka pun pergi dari restoran itu.

Kai mengantar Sehun ke rumahnya dengan mobilnya, Sehun tertidur di mobil, ia benar-benar sangat manis saat tertidur, bahkan Kai hampir tidak bisa konsentrasi karena terus-terusan melihat ke arah Sehun. Ia bisa gila karenanya. Ia jatuh cinta padanya. Rasa yang benar-benar tidak bisa dihilangkan,banyak orang yang menyebutnya juga sebagai kutukan. Ya, cinta adalah kutukan.

Kai tidak terlalu tahu di mana rumah Sehun, tetapi ia tahu alamatnya. Ia tidak ingin membanggunkan malaikat yang ada di sampingnya yang sudah damai sekarang. Akhirnya Kai berhenti di sebuah rumah biru dengan pagar coklat lantai dua yang minimalis tetapi sangat bagus. Nomor rumahnya sama dengan alamat rumah Sehun.

Kai melihat ke muka Sehun, ia memegang pipi Sehun dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sehun.

_Chu~_

Kai mencium bibir Sehun sekilas dan membangunkan Sehun.

"Hmm..." desah Sehun yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah, ayo cepat masuk. Takut orang tuamu khawatir." kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Yaa,gamsa Jonginya~" Sehun mencium pipi Kai.

Kai tersenyum lalu Sehun turun dari mobilnya, melambaikan tangan dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kai pun pulang ke rumah dengan mobilnya.

Saat sampai di rumah, ia sudah menekan klakson beberapa kali tetapi tidak ada yang membukakan pagar. Terpaksa ia membuka pagar rumahnya sendiri. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan memarkirkan mobilnya di luar karena garasi penuh. Itu artinya pasti hyungnya sudah datang. Tapi mengapa ia tidak membukakan pagar?

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah, perasaanya sangat tidak enak sekarang.

"Aku pulang." kata Kai yang masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung tepar di sofa.

"Mengapa pulang malam sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan di restoran itu? Kau ke mana saja?" kata hyung Kai turun dari tangga.

"Maksudmu hyung?" kata Kai. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mengapa ia bisa tahu kalau ia berkeliling hari ini?

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau ke rumah sakit? Bercinta dengan orang yang tidak punya malu itu? Dan kerestoran itu? SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN DEKAT DEKAT DENGAN ORANG ITU!" kata hyung Kai dengan keras sambil mendekatinya mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul Kai.

_"Awas saja kalau kau mendekatinya lagi... bisa bisa aku tidak akan membayar sekolahmu."_

**To Be Continue.**

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**** : **Menurutmu ini hot? O.O Author ga percaya wkwk. Iya ini udah update lagi~ Author bakal terus bikin yang terbaik buat readers^^ Gamsa ne.

**ohsehun79**** : **Kris bukan ya? Takut aja jadi Donghae, atau Eunhyuk /ga. Oke ini udah update~^^ Chapter selanjutnya ditunggu.

**askasufa**** :** Untuk kakaknya Sehun masih dirahasia kan ciri-cirinya /? Kris bukan ya? Hayo tebak, makanya baca terus wkwk.

**daddykaimommysehun**** : **Tidak ini bukan cinta segitiga, melainkan cinta segi hatimu padaku /eak. Sengaja bikin Kainya pervert lol. Oke oke~ Ditunggu part selanjutnya.

** : **Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi Kris'-' Ini KaiHun kok tenang aja wakakak.

**miszshanty05**** : **Sip sip^^ Makasih udah mau baca~

**sehunsnoona : **Hot ya? wkwk.Bisa jadi bisa jadi. Siapa ya? Hayo tebak. kkk~

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**** : **Tenang saja, ini Kaihun bukan yang lain /?

**vephoenix :** Ini adalah ulah si pirang, salahkan si pirang! /demo/. Kurang hot kan? wkkwk. Di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada nc lagi okay~ Ditunggu ya.

_Makasih untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejak dan comment. Maaf part yang ini agak pendek karena author sedang dalam masa penganuan/? Author masih labil maap wkwk. Okay ditunggu part selanjutnya. Hwaiting..._


	3. The Truth

**gwansim84**** :** Coba cek chapter berikut ini dan kamu akan tahu semuanya^^

**daddykaimommysehun**** : **Civok saja, author milik Baekhyun mwehehehe

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**** : **Brother complex apaan owe ga tau...

**rainrhainyrianarhianie**** : **Di part ini ada nc-annya... Kenapa ga suka hayo? hahaha.

**SehunBubbleTea1294**** : **Wanjay wkwkkw. Ga tau ieuh author lagi aral...

**ayanesakura chan**** : **Mungkin ia lelah :'D

**ohsehun79**** : **Panjang seperti anunya Jongin tidakkhhh OAO Ini udah part akhir... Semoga suka aja ya'-'

**askasufa**** :** Sebenarnya author mau nulis kalau Kai itu lupa matiin gps, pas ketahuan sama kakaknya. Tapi mungkin sudah telat /?

**chuapExo31**** : **Sekalian numpang promosiin f(x) ya :'D

**jung oh jung : **Iya, sudah ini ^^

_**WARNING**__. Cerita ini akan menjadi antara sad and happy ending. Kau ga suka? Ga usah baca, dari pada pusing. Kalau penasaran baca saja tapi jangan marah kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan..._

_Happy Reading_

**[Author POV]**

Keesokan harinya, kelas yang biasanya gaduh sekarang menjadi sepi karena mungkin cuaca atau permainan _Flappy Bird_ yang membuat mereka menjadi autis sendiri dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing? Membingungkan. Sehun yang sedang mengotak-ngatik ponselnya untuk mencari jadwal dan songlist konser f(x) membuatnya tidak peduli sekitarnya. Bahkan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depannya ia abaikan.

"Hey, si hitam itu tidak masuk ya?" kata Chanyeol menghadap ke belakang memecahkan keheningan antara mereka. Sehun yang menyadarinya langsung melihat ke belakang dan sekeliling kelas, ternyata Kai yang disebut si hitam oleh Chanyeol itu tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini. Tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Sehun yang mempunyai kontak _Kakao Talk_ Kai langsung mengirimnya pesan, padahal pesan terakhir yang ia kirimkan juga belum dibaca oleh Kai. 10 menit menunggu tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Mungkin Kai mempunyai acara keluarga atau mungkin ia sakit? Atau bahkan mungkin ia ada di kamar mandi lagi? Sungguh tidak mungkin ia melakukannya setiap hari. Tetapi karena penasaran Sehun pun mencari Kai ke sekitar sekolah. Dan.. hasilnya adalah nihil.

"Hari ini siapa saja yang tidak masuk?" kata Cho seosangnim yang sedang menulis daftar absen. Hari ini hanya Kai yang tidak masuk. Chanyeol langsung menghadap belakang melihat Sehun. Ekspresi Sehun seakan sangat penasaran hal yang membuat orang yang ia sayangi tidak masuk sekolah? Atau mungkin karena kejadian kemarin ketahuan kakaknya? Ia sangat tidak tenang sekarang. Ia ingin bertemunya, dan segera memeluknya.

Karena hari ini guru mengadakan rapat agung di pusat akhirnya mereka dipulangkan cepat. Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk Sehun agar menjenguk Kai, takut-takut saja dia ada di rumahnya dan bermalas-malasan? Tetapi saat mereka keluar gerbang sekolah,mereka melihat mobil berwarna hitam yang sangat bagus dan bisa dibilang sangat mahal.

"Chanyeol! Sehun! Kalian mau ke mana?" kata seseorang memakai kacamata hitam menyapa mereka berdua. Siapa itu? Kacamata hitam dan hoodie putihnya membuat mereka tidak kenal dengannya. Orang itu membuka kacamatanya dan sekarang mereka langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri mobil tersebut. Ya! Itu adalah Tao dengan mata pandanya yang sangat manis.

"Kami akan pergi ke rumah Kai, ia tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini. Apa kau mau ikut? Sekalian pakai mobilmu saja kkk~" kata Sehun tersenyum modus ingin menumpang mobil orang. Tao tertawa dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Chanyeol duduk di depan di samping Tao yang menyetir, sedangkan Sehun di belakang.

Tao melemparkan sesuatu ke jok belakang mobil di mana Sehun berada di situ. "Mweo? Ini apa? Tiket konser f(x)? VIP? MINGGU DEPAN?!" kata Sehun melihat 3 kertas ticket konser f(x) yang di lempar Tao tersebut. Chanyeol langsung menghadap ke belakang dan melihat ticket konser tersebut dan langsung membulatkan mata.

"Kau serius? Ini untuk kita?! Kau benar-benar baik Taossi!" kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil salah satu ticket berwarna periwinkle tanda VIP itu. Ini sangat mereka impi-impikan. Bisa menonton konser pertama idola mereka secara VIP. "Sehunssi tolong simpankan ticket yang 1 lagu untuk Kai ya." kata Tao kemudia serius menyetir kembali.

Chanyeol menunjukkan jalan ke rumah Kai dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kai. Pagarnya dirantai, tidak seperti biasanya.. Apa yang terjadi? Sehun berjalan ke arah gerbang rumah Kai, Tao membuka kacamata hitamnya yang saat di mobil tadi ia pakai kembali untuk melihat jelas apa yang terjadi di rumah Kai.

"Aneh sekali, mengapa pagarnya dirantai dan digembok? Biasanya saja tidak. Atau mungkin mereka pindah rumah?" kata Chanyeol yang kembali ke halaman depan setelah memutari rumah Kai yang lumayan luas tersebut. Sehun terus melihat rumah itu dari mulai lantai atas sampai dengan jendela-jendela lainnya. Ia terus berjalan mengelilingi rumah tersebut dan _hep _ada seseorang menutup mulut Sehun dari belakang. Ia berusaha berteriak tetapi itu terlambat ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Chanyeol dan Tao yang menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah pergi sangat lama mulai mencarinya dan hasilnya tidak ada. Sehun tidak ada! Mereka sangat panik sambil melihat sekitar mencari Sehun dan bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. _Ngeng, _lewatlah sebuah mobil yang sangat kencang bahkan hampir menabrak mereka berdua. Chanyeol dan Tao melihat mobil itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengerjar mobil tersebut.

**Sehun's Side**

Sehun tidak bisa melihat apa-apa,ia sudah tersadar sekarang. Dan yang ia tahu sekarang ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap dengan keadaan diikat dan juga, tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali.. Apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Sehun?

_Cling,_ tiba tiba saja lampu di ruangan tersebut menjadi menyala walaupun agak redup. Yang penting mereka bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sehun yang tidak menggunakan penutup mata bisa melihat jelas di mana ia berada sekarang. Di sebuah gudang dengan baju dan tasnya di sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursinya.

Seseorang memasuki gudang itu.. Tidak, melainkan seseorang dengan rombongan gengnya yang mungkin berjumlah 5 orang atau lebih? Sayangnya, ia melihat orang yang selama ini ia benci juga orang yang sangat ia sayangi berada di situ. Dalam hati Sehun, mengapa ada Kai? Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan kepadanya?

"Oh Sehun, seorang yang sangat bodoh mencintai seseorang yang ia buat sakit hati saat dulu... Aku? Wu Yi Fan. Seseorang yang juga ikut merugi akibatmu hahahaha." kata seseorang yang Sehun tau adalah kakaknya Kai. Sehun tersentak,ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kris hanya bisa tertawa dingin, sedangkan muka Kai seperti tidak ingin itu terjadi tetapi ini sudah terlanjur.

"Kai, kau membencinya juga kan? Kau tahu kan Sehun telah menabrak orang yang kau sayangi sampai tewas? Ya kan Kai?!" kata Yifan sambil menatap ke arah Kai yang sekarang sedang menunduk. Kai sangat ingin mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia sangat tidak bisa memilih.

"Ini semua hanyalah sebuah drama kau tahu? Kami ingin kau mati. Dan semuanya selesai bila orang yang membunuh orang yang sangat Kai sayangi mati. Kai kau bisa jelaskan?"

_Flashback 2 years ago._

"Yay, Baekhyun hyung~ Apa yang ingin kau beli hari ini?" kata dua lelaki dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar. Mereka sangat bahagia.

"Ulang tahun Kris hyung pasti sangat ramai! Ayo kita beli kaos atau topi untuknya! Dia kan sangat suka mengoleksi barang seperti itu." kata seseorang yang Kai panggil Baekhyun itu.

Saat mereka akan menyebrang.

**BRAK.** Kai dan Baekhyun terjatuh di tengah jalan akibat ditabrak oleh mobil tersebut. Kai yang masih setengah sadar melihat plat nomor mobil tersebut. Ia mempunyai ingatan yang sangat baik. Mobil itu berlari tidak mempertanggung jawabkan semua ini. Kai melihat Baekhyun yang sangat lemah. Badannya yang tidak terlalu besar membuatnya menjadi lemah. Orang-orang di sekitar mencoba untuk menolong mereka.

Kai menggendong Baekhyun ke salah satu mobil yang mau membantu mereka. Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Dari kepala Baekhyun terus keluar darah merah segar akibat tabrakan tadi. Kai menangis. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, ia tidak mau kehilangannya.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit Baekhyun di masukkan ke dalam UGD di rumah sakit tersebut. Kai yang sangat panik langsung menelepon Kris, kakaknya. Otomatis kakaknya langsung datang ke rumah sakit itu.

Sesampainya Kris di rumah sakit, tidak disangka. Dokter keluar dari UGD dan menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mendapat pertolongan kembali. Ia sudah meninggal akibat benturan keras di kepalanya. Air mata Kai langsung keluar deras ia tidak mau hyung kesayangannya itu pergi. Kris langsung berteriak dengan suara yang bisa dibilang pelan. Di hari ulang tahunnya ia tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan melainkan, kesedihan yang sangat-sangat mendalam.

Besok harinya, Baekhyun sudah dikubur. Banyak sekali orang yang datang ke sana. Baekhyun yang manis, baik hati dan senyumannya yang sangat indah tersebut membuatnya banyak disukai semua orang. Kris melihat Kai dengan kacamata hitamnya, matanya pasti sudah berubah warna sekarang. Ia mengangis selama beberapa lama dan tidak mau berhenti.

_Byun Baekhyun. Orang paling berharga diantara mereka. Meninggal dunia akibat kesalahan seseorang. Orang tersebut patut untuk dibunuh... _

_Flashback 2 years later._

**BRAK,** Kris sukses menabrak mobil yang selama dua tahun ia incar. Misi mereka akan dimulai sekarang. Kai yang berada di jok belakang bersembunyi agar Kris terlihat sendiri di dalam mobil. Ya, mobil tersebut adalah mobil Sehun dan juga mobil yang membunuh Baekhyun 2 tahun yang lalu.

Kris kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi ke rumah sewaan mereka. "Daejeon Gwanjeo High School. Catat baik-baik." kata Kris kepada Kai yang sudah menyiapkan catatannya untuk menuliskan apa yang harus ditulis. "Buatlah orang tersebut jatuh cinta. Tetapi jangan sampai kau terjebak dalam kutukan cinta tersebut. Kau akan mulai masuk sekolah besok. Jalankanlah dengan baik." kata Kris.

**Flashback End**

Sehun ingin sekali pergi dari sini, ia tak mau mati sekarang. Ia masih punya semangat hidup yang tinggi. Tetapi ia sekarang berpikir kenapa ia sangat bodoh? Kenapa 2 tahun yang lalu ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan itu? Lagipula waktu itu dia baru mendapatkan surat ijin mengemudinya. Yang ia tahu. Bila ia bertanggung jawab, pada saat itu juga dia akan dibunuh.

"Kau tahu sekarang? Sudahlah semua keluar. Kai kau mau menikmatinya sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir? Silahkan. Terserah maumu. Hahaha" kata Yifan yang disebut Kris tadi dan keluar bersama 3 orang lainnya meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun diruangan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Sehun tapi kau sudah membunuh orang yang sangat ku hari ini tepat 2 tahun meninggalnya orang itu. Kau tahu?" kata Kai mulai mendekati Sehun dan meniup telinganya.

"Kurang ajar kau Kim Jong In..." kata Sehun yang diikat dalam keadaan seperti itu tidak rela.

"Bahkan ruangan ini sangat engap. Pintunya juga terkunci. Mau lari kemana kau hahaha." kata Kai memerhatikan tubuh Sehun. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab Kai langsung menciumnya ganas. Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa karena ia sedang diikat. Kai menciumnya kasar sampai terasa darah dari bibir Sehun.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya kemudian mengambil cutter untuk melepaskan ikatan dibadan Sehun agar ia bisa lebih leluasa, ia membuang cutternya ke sembarang arah lalu kembali mencium Sehun. Sehun menerima ciumannya, ia sangat menikmati permainan ini. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ciuman Kai turun ke nipple Sehun yang berwarna pink tersebut menjilat dan menghisapnya membuat desahan Sehun mulai terdengar walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tidak mau. Tapi sayangnya ia terjebak di dalam cinta palsu ini. Kai memainkan junior Sehun yang setengah menegang tersebut. Meremasnya, mengelus-elusnya. Kai yang sedang menghisap nipple Sehun menggigitnya membuat erangan keras dari Sehun.

"Ahh... Jongin lepaskan hmm" kata Sehun menggelinjang. Ingin rasanya ia menendang Kai tetapi itu tidak bisa.

Walaupun Sehun sedang diikat disebuah tiang Kai tetap mengeluarkan nafsunya. Kai menghisap nipple yang satunya sambil terus mengocok-ngocok junior Sehun yang sekarang sudah menegang sempurna. Setelah puas dengan dadanya ia berlutut menjilat perut Sehun kadang-kadang juga mengigitnya membuat kissmark miliknya di daerah tersebut.

"Ahhhh... Aku tak mau mati Jonginmpphh. Kau tau aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu sayang." kata Kai yang berdiri kemudian mencium Sehun lagi.

Setelah puas Kai berlutut kembali dan menggulum junior Sehun, ia juga meremas-remas twinsballnya. Membuat Sehun mendesah sangat kuat. Ia menggigit dan menggulum junior Sehun juga meremas-remas pantatnya.

"Ahhh..." Desahan Sehun keluar dan ia mengeluarkan cairannya. Kai langsung mencium Sehun kembali.

Kai mencari cutter yang tadi ia buang lalu melepaskan ikatan di tangan Sehun dan kaki Sehun. Bodohnya sekarang Sehun sudah lemah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia terjatuh. Kai menyempatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk membuka bajunya. Sekarang keduanya sudah telanjang bulat. Dan Kai langsung menimpa Sehun yang sudah lemah dan kesakitan tersebut.

Kai mencium Sehun kembali dan mulai memainkan hole Sehun. Ia memasukkan jarinya langsung 2 dan memajumundurkannya. Bibir Kai dan Sehun yang masih bersatu membuat desahan Sehun tidak bisa keluar. Kai tetap mencium Sehun ganas.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sehun mengeluarkan kembali cairannya. Kai yang tahu turun lalu menghisapnya sendiri. Mengeluarkan jarinya, melebarkan selangkangan Sehun dan mulai memasukkan juniornya 1 hentakan. Kai membuat Sehun berada dalam posisi duduk sekarang. Kaki Sehun melingkar di pinggang Kai.

Dan wajah Sehun yang merah dan bibirnya berdarah, matanya juga sembap.. Ia menangis.

Kai tidak memperdulikan itu, ia tetap menggenjot juniornya ke dalam hole Sehun, Sehun memeluk Kai. Ia tidak peduli akan mati atau tidak asalkan Kai berada di sisinya. Kai membuat permainan kasar. Ia menusukkan juniornya sangat keras dan cepat sampai-sampai sesuatu mengalir di junior Kai.

Itu adalah darah, ya pasti sakit. Darah keluar dari hole Sehun tetapi Kai tidak memperdulikannya. Ia sudah gila dalam permainan ini sekarang, beberapa kali hentakan ia masukkan. Juniornya mulai berkedut, hole Sehun juga mengsedot-sedot junior Kai. Kai meremas-remas junior Sehun kuat. Sehun menangis di pundak Kai dan ...

_Crot,_ cairan mereka keluar bersama-sama dan Kai langsung mengeluarkan juniornya lalu melepas Sehun. Ia berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di laci. Sehun berusaha berdiri walaupun ia tidak bisa karena badannya dan bagian bawahnya sangat sakit. Sehun berhasil berdiri walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit. Ia berjalan pincang ke arah Kai, darah menetes satu per satu dari jejak tersebut.

"Kai mweohae? Aku sudah siap untuk mati bunuh aku sekarang."

Pistol dikeluarkan Kai dari laci, ia ingin membunuh Sehun sekarang.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" kata Kai dengan keringatnya melihat Sehun yang lemah sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah Sehun mengucapkan itu Kai malah megarahkan pistol ke kepalanya, ia menangis.

"Lebih baik aku yang mati. Agar aku bisa menyusul orang yang kusayangi. Dan bodohnya, aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Aku yang bodoh? Atau kau yang bodoh." kata Kai bersiap-siap menekan tombol pistolnya. Tetapi...

**BRAK.** Chanyeol dan Tao muncul dari pintu tua yang berhasil mereka dobrak. Tao mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya dan... **DUAR. **Tao menembakkan pistolnya tepat pada kepala Kai. Kai terjatuh, Sehun berjalan pincang ke arahnya.

"TAO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" kata Sehun terduduk sambil menaruh kepala Kai ditangannya.

"KAI TOLONG JANGAN MATI DULU. KITA AKAN MENONTON KONSER F(X) BERSAMA AKU TAK MAU KAU MATI AKU SUDAH DAPAT TIKETNYA JANGAN MATI DULU..." kata Sehun berteriak sambil terus menangis melihat Kai yang sudah sangat lemah.

"Terima kasih, aku akan bahagia..." kata Kai kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Membuat Sehun menangis. Chanyeol dan Tao yang melihat itu juga ikut menangis. Hal yang dilakukan Tao adalah hal yang benar. Lagian Tao tidak mau orang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat tersebut meninggal akibat orang jahat seperti itu.

Dan hari ini, tepat 2 tahunnya Byun Baekhyun meninggal, juga adalah hari di mana Kim Jongin meninggal. Sungguh kenyataan yang sangat tidak bisa diduga.

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di makam Kim Jongin, tepat di sebelah makam Byun Baekhyun. Kris sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Sehun terus menangis. Hanya ada 3 orang di sana, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Tao.

"Jangan menangis lagi Sehun... Ini memang sebuah takdir." kata Chanyeol mengelus punggung Sehun.

Bunga sudah ditaburkan di makam Kai dengan bucket bunga mawar putih besar di atasnya. Sementara kmakam Byun Baekhyun yang juga mereka rawat. Semuanya bertanggal 6 November.. Lucu sekali. Sehun mengeluarkan ticket konser f(x) di dalam bunga tersebut.

"Kau juga harus ikut menonton ya... Walaupun dari alam yang lain." kata Sehun tersenyum ke makam Kai lalu berdiri. "Kajja kita pulang" kata Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan menaikki mobil Chanyeol dan pergi ke rumahnya..

**1 Minggu Kemudian**

Sekarang Sehun dan Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia sambil memegang light stick berwarna periwinkle tersebut. Di sebelah kanan Chanyeol ada Tao yang terus berteriak dan memotret nuna dan juga anggota member lain.

_Histeric, histeric molla molla ajig naneun molla~ _terdengar suara khas f(x) terdengar merdu dengan teriakkan para fans dan juga fanchant-fanchant. Mereka benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Sementara di sebelah kiri Sehun ada bangku kosong dengan lightstick dan bunga. Ya, Sehun percaya Kai juga menonton konser tersebut. Mereka sangat bahagia.

Bahkan Victoria menunjukkan wave untuk Sehun,Chanyeol dan Tao karena sudah menolongnya.

Cinta tidak selamanya indah.. Kau tahu? Walaupun orangnya sudah tidak ada rasa cinta pasti masih ada di dalam diri kita. Walaupun cinta hanya sebuah kutukan. Itu membuat orang yang merasakannya sangat bahagia. Dibawa asyik saja. Seperti senyum Sehun yang selalu melihat ke sebelah kirinya saat di konser tersebut? Pasti ia merasakannya. Merasakan orang yang ia cintai berada di sampingnya.

Selamanya.. Ia sangat bahagia.

**THE END**

_Sebenarnya Tao itu cuma pajangan aja biar menjebak kalian /? Maaf aja kalau ffnya akhirnya seperti ini. Emang dari awal kayak gini sih'-' Ya sudah ini sudah complete. Makasih buat yang mau dukung author^^ Ditunggu ff-ff selanjutnya okay~ Hwaiting Saranghae!_


End file.
